


Double trouble

by Yasuannie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuannie/pseuds/Yasuannie
Summary: The Hatake brothers can't keep their hands to themselves, not even in Iruka's classroom!





	Double trouble

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161667522@N07/46706102782/in/dateposted-public/lightbox/)


End file.
